


Come and Get Your Love

by thelightwitch



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for 5x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelightwitch/pseuds/thelightwitch
Summary: David was still upset about the botched engagement announcement when they got into bed that night. Patrick could tell by the slightly aggressive way he fluffed his pillow, huffing dramatically as he flopped down onto it. Patrick knew that his fiancé was a particular man, who liked everything – from his pillows to his important announcements – arranged just so, but he wasn’t exactly sure what was so vital about this.--a little coda to 5x14, David finally gets to make his speech





	Come and Get Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> is there a support group for people who can't stop writing Schitt's Creek fan fiction

David was still upset about the botched engagement announcement when they got into bed that night. Patrick could tell by the slightly aggressive way he fluffed his pillow, huffing dramatically as he flopped down onto it. Patrick knew that his fiancé was a particular man, who liked everything – from his pillows to his important announcements – arranged just so, but he wasn’t exactly sure what was so vital about this. It seemed to him that the important part of announcing their engagement was that everyone knew and was happy for them, which – Moira’s histrionics notwithstanding – seemed to be the case. They’d fielded congratulations and well-wishes from just about everyone in town, and David had gotten to show off the rings and tell everyone about how Patrick had dared to propose to him on a hike, of all things. Patrick had thought that would have satisfied his fiancé’s desire for attention, but clearly something about it was still bothering him.

“Still upset about the announcement?” Patrick asked, climbing underneath the covers next to him and running a hand up David’s arm.

“I’m not _upset_ ,” David replied. The slight strain in his voice told Patrick he wasn’t being entirely honest, but his face still wore a goofy half-grin. He’d been smiling all day, even when Roland and Jocelyn had put the final nails in the coffin of his perfect announcement – as if nothing could ruin his good mood. Patrick didn’t think he’d ever seen David this happy, and it made his whole body warm to know that it was all because of him.

“Really?” Patrick probed. “Your pillow says otherwise. You practically beat that thing to a pulp.”

He stroked David’s arm again, running his hand up his shoulder and across the back of his neck, trying to coax an explanation out of him. Tense, David shrugged him off.

Patrick frowned. “This announcement was really important to you, huh?”

“It wasn’t the announcement, per se,” David huffed, guiltily grabbing for the hand he had shrugged off before Patrick could pull back all the way. He turned it over, and traced his thumb across Patrick’s palm, lips pressed together tightly.

“Then what was it?” Patrick asked gently.

“It’s just…” David tipped his head back, eyes and mouth screwed shut, the way he did whenever he was overwhelmed. He shook himself a little bit and then fixed Patrick with a determined gaze, lacing their fingers together so that Patrick could feel the cool metal of the rings against his skin.

“It’s just you gave me this beautiful, romantic speech, yesterday, and you’re always doing sweet and romantic things for me. And I know I’m not always the most…” David twisted his face up, struggling for the right word, and Patrick watched him patiently “… _expressive_ with my feelings. But you make me so, so happy,” he said, a smile growing on his handsome face – one of those gorgeous, full-fledged grins that set Patrick’s heart pounding. “Like all day today I’ve been stupidly happy,” David laughed, and Patrick laughed too, glancing down at their linked hands. “And I just wanted to do something grand and romantic for you, for once,” David finished.

Patrick looked up, overcome with emotion. “Really?”

Still smiling, David bit his lip and nodded. “Why else did you think I wanted to make a speech? You know how I feel about public speaking.”

Suddenly, Patrick felt extremely guilty for thinking David had wanted to make a big announcement just for the attention. Knowing David, that _was_ still part of it – but it had never occurred to Patrick that David had wanted to make a speech for _him_. He remembered what David had started to say, about the day they’d met, and how Patrick had changed his life, and suddenly he really wanted to hear the rest of that speech.

“Well,” Patrick ventured hopefully, reaching for David’s other hand. “Maybe you could just tell me what you were going to say?”

David nodded. “Okay,” he said softly. He shifted so they were facing each other fully, hands laced between them, and took a deep breath.

“What I was going to say was that two years ago I went to fill out some paperwork for a business license, and I met this cute, cocky guy who was totally confusing and completely irresistible.” Patrick laughed, looking down in embarrassment, and David continued, “And while he was wandering around the woods trying to figure out his feelings for me, I was lying around the motel trying not to have feelings for him… and failing completely. But then, by some miracle, it turned out that the last guy I thought would ever want me actually wanted me as much as I wanted him.”

David smiled at him, eyes shining, and it was Patrick’s turn stare back, teary-eyed and speechless, as his fiancé continued, “I meant it when I said you’ve changed my life, because I never thought I could feel this safe, and this happy, and this loved.”

Patrick squeezed David’s hands, wanting to let him know just how loved he really was, but sensing that he still had more to say.

“I’m gonna be a little bit of a diva about this wedding - ” David began.

“A little?” Patrick couldn’t help interjecting. Grinning, David rolled his eyes.

“Okay, maybe a lot of a diva. But it’s because I never thought I would get this. I never thought someone would love me or choose me the way you do every day, and it blows me away.” David was starting to get teary again, and it was all Patrick could do to keep from throwing himself into his fiancé’s arms before his speech was done. “You are the love of my life, Patrick Brewer,” David said, voice wobbling with emotion. “And I can’t wait for you to be my husband. And that’s all I wanted to say.”

David wiped away a stray tear, laughing a little, while Patrick stared at him in awe. David was right, he wasn’t usually this expressive with his feelings. Patrick knew how David felt about him, of course, but hearing him say it out loud like this was something else entirely. Patrick was so filled with love and happiness he felt like he might float away, so to anchor himself he leaned forward and kissed David for all he was worth. He pulled his hands free from his fiancé’s so he could wrap one arm around David’s back, pulling him closer, while he slid the other into David’s hair. David let out a little gasp at the sudden contact, and Patrick took the opportunity to part David’s lips and kiss him slow and deep. David wound his arms around Patrick’s neck and sunk back into the pillows.

When they finally pulled apart to breathe, David preened under the intensity of Patrick’s gaze.

“So I guess you liked my speech?” he asked cheekily.

“I love you so much,” Patrick breathed, dropping a kiss to his favorite spot on David’s neck. “And I’m really glad you didn’t make that speech in front of everyone, because then I wouldn’t be able to do what I’m about to do to you now.”

David’s eyes sparkled. “Oh? And what’s that?”

“Start taking your clothes off and you’ll find out,” Patrick replied, already shucking his own t-shirt.

David did not need to be told twice.


End file.
